The Battle of Dracula
by Pippin of the Shire
Summary: Two friends, Janet and Nick take an adventure to Transylvannia to see Dracula, Janets exfiancee. Janet needs to take back her belongings from Dracula since he hasn't sent it to her. Things turn around when Dracula urgers her to stay permanently.R&R please


**So, this is the first chapter of The Journey to Transylvania. Phantom is being left behind which is Janet's fiancée while Janet along with her friend, Nick is a long journey to Transylvania to take back what rightfully is hers. Hopefully you will like so enjoy and there might be spelling mistakes so I apologize. **

**Nick made his way down to the underground lake. It leaded to the Phantoms lair where he found his friend Janet and the Phantom, Janet's husband talking. Nick appeared out of the darkness of the tunnel. **

**Janet turned to Nick and said with a firm tone, "Nick, what took you so long? Did you get lost?"**

**Nick said in a child-like whine, "There was a spider". **

**Janet looked at him with disbelief. "A spider?", Janet asked while her right eyebrow rose to the heavens and she put her hands on her hips. **

"**Well, if you are afraid of a spider, obviously you can't come to Transylvania with me", Janet said in a serious tone, crossing her arms.**

"**Transylvania? Why are we going there?" Nick asked.**

"**I am going because my ex-fiancée, Dracula still hasn't sent my things and I want them back. There my preciouses", Janet replied. **

"**What things?", Nick questioned. He was very curious of what she could possibly have at Dracula's. A few years back Dracula had an affair on Janet with another vampire. Dracula tried to turn her into a vampire but Janet new she would regret it and she knew that it was not what she wanted. So she left. Nick was there when she packed everything and left Dracula. Maybe she only packed what she needed, like clothes, food and money. Maybe there was more. **

"**I have things that are very important to me like, the sapphire ring my mother and father gave to me. It has been in my family for generations. So has my silver knife with gold and emeralds on the handle. **

**All the valuable things. I just forgot to pack it. I simply forgot to or I was mad at myself for thinking I could spend my life with him and I must have been not thinking", Janet explained quickly. Obviously she wanted it over and done with.**

**Erik, the famous Phantom asked Janet repeatedly if he could come with her. Janet would keep on saying no. The last time, he asked "Please can I come, I will be a good boy". Janet yelled so loud that the whole lair shook. Erik was frightened and shocked. Nick was amazed, he actually thought it was an earthquake.**

" **Was that an earthquake?", Nick questioned. He was scared to bits.**

**Janet and Erik rolled their eyes. "Anyways, Nick is coming with me if you don't mind. He has met Dracula but doesn't want to kill him….as bad as you. Okay, bye honey, I love you", Janet said with a cheerful voice and kissed him goodbye.**

**Phantom was turned on by that but didn't want to show his soft side.**

"**Ok, fine, leave me here. I'll just write the lyrics for my next song", he said as he walked away. He then cheered himself up by singing "Masquerade. Why So Silent".**

"**Nick we need to pack, okay. See you here in a half and hour, here", Janet said with an exciting tone. Nick zoned out. He could hear her but wasn't to delighted that he is going to see Dracula. Not at all. They left to go pack. In a half an hour they met back at the lair.**

" **I didn't pack anything sharp incase I cut myself. You know incase he wants to bite me", Nick mumbled. **

"**Nick, he doesn't want your blood", Janet confirmed. "He wants mine!". **

**She walked away as Nick followed her and continuously laughed. **

**He laughed so hard and long that Janet snapped. "NICK!", Janet yelled through the tunnel. **

"**Sorry, it was funny. Well, not really…….No, no it was". Nick murmured. **

**They walked out of the Opera House and proceeded down the street to the train station. "Wait why are we going to take a train?', Nick questioned.**

**"Well, how do you think we are going to get there? A bicycle?" Janet smiled and got two tickets to Transylvania. Janet and Nick got on the train. Nick saved two seats. Janet found something or someone in the luggage carriage. It was Erik.**

**She stormed right into the carriage and screamed "ERIK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. GET OUT!". He was so frightened. **

"**I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay, I'll see you when I get back", she said gently as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the head.**

**The luggage door closed and she went back to her seat. Everybody was looking at her like she had three heads. Nick didn't give the same expression. He gave her a smile and passed her a glass of white wine. People were still looking at her. Janet said "WHAT?'. **

**Everybody went quickly to their seat and sat quietly. She smiled at Nick and he smiled back. **


End file.
